Nobody Wants to Be Alone
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT for S03E07* What if Oliver got there before Ray kissed Felicity? What if he finally told her how he felt? One-Shot Felicity and Oliver's POV
1. Nobody Wants to Be Alone

**A/N: Got inspired again! Lol let me know what you guys think. I'll also be doing Oliver's POV, I'll probably have that up some time tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you guys think, and this will only be a One-Shot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, they belong to those that they belong to.**

**Nobody Wants to Be Alone**

Felicity didn't know what was happening between her and Ray. After hearing what Oliver had told Cutter, she didn't know what to think, let alone what to feel. In actuality, Felicity felt another piece of her heart break at his words. So, rather than waiting for Oliver to come back to the Foundry, Felicity returned back to her office to work. Work always kept her mind off of everything and everyone–which is what she truly needed now.

Ray found her and let her know that because of what she had told Mr. Gardner, he had decided sell to them. Of course, Felicity being who she is, joked about keeping the ten million dollar necklace, knowing very well that it was on loan. There was something there, but Felicity doubted that it was attraction as she only liked Ray Palmer as a friend. Despite the similarities that she had seen in both him and Oliver, she knew that she had a type. _**But**_, Ray was a friend and her boss, nothing more. Their relationship and her end of whatever it was that they had going on was simply…platonic. Just like Barry.

The only reason they got along was because they spoke the same language and they were dorks and nerds. It was simply bound to happen that they were only _**ever**_ going to be friends. It made Felicity wonder if she would ever move past Oliver Queen one day? And, truthfully, she didn't want that to happen. For deep down–_**way**_, down–she still had hope and as much as she hated it, Felicity will be waiting. However long, that was.

When Ray offered to take off the necklace for her, Felicity was about to thank him when a movement on the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked around Ray and was very surprised to see Oliver stopping just before the glass doors, staring at them. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, that small speck of hope buried deep down coming to the surface at the mere sight of him. Of course, her mind then begin to race within a second.

"Oliver?" she called out, tilting her head with concern.

Could something have happened between Oliver handing Cutter over to ARGUS and now? Was someone hurt? Kidnapped? _**Dead**_? No, she couldn't think that last part. They've lost so much already since Sara, that something so soon will break them all. Not to mention, Oliver didn't seem all that broken, so a death wasn't what had happened. No, it must've been something crime-related–oh, Felicity hoped, nay, _**prayed**_ that whatever happened _**was**_ crime-related–for he wouldn't just show up if something, truly, bad had happened.

She hoped.

Oliver cleared his throat, walking further into the room, nodding to Ray before solely staring at Felicity, smiling slightly to let her know that all was well with everyone. "I'm sorry, I guess I should have called first."

"No, no, you're fine." Ray tells him quickly, smiling, before walking over to Felicity. "But I do need to take this back tonight." he laughed.

Felicity chuckled nervously, giving Ray her back. She wasn't sure what to think with Oliver there, looking so…Oliver. She cleared her throat once Ray took off the necklace, turning back around to stare at the man she knew that she was utterly in love with. Ray said a few more words, Felicity wasn't sure what those words were as there was only her and Oliver now, in that moment. She felt slightly bad, but something was going on with Oliver and Felicity couldn't wait to know what that something was.

"So…I'll just be going, then. Excuse me."

Felicity heard Ray said before he left. She would have to make it up to him for ignoring him, but for now it was about time that the left. Oliver pushed his hands into the front of his jeans pocket, let her know that she was nervous. Though, why would he be nervous? He was Oliver Queen, after all! As well as the Arrow! There was now no one else around but her, and she's just plain Felicity, IT genius.

"You're _**not**_ just plain Felicity to me, Felicity." Oliver suddenly said, walking slowly towards her. "You are more than what I deserve."

Felicity felt her eyes going wide, as her mouth made an O shape, feeling her face going slightly red. "Oh, I _**so**_ did not mean to say that out loud."

Oliver smiles, that grin that he would only reserve for her. "I know, but I'm glad you did. At least I know a little of what it is that you're thinking right now."

"Why do you want to know what I'm thinking?" Felicity asked, still slightly confused as to why he was there.

"Because despite what you had heard me tell Cutter, there was something that Diggle told me tonight." he told her, stopping before her.

Felicity didn't know if she was breathing or if she even could. But her heart was beating too quickly for her liking, as well as the anticipation. "What's that?"

"That I needed to tell you what needs to be said…before it was too late." he started, taking out his hands from his pockets to take hold of her face.

Before Felicity can say anything, Oliver was kissing her. Kissing her like his life depended it or like a starving man. She gripped at his wrists, kissing him back just as hungry, feeling her eyes filled with tears. However, this time they weren't tears of heartbreak or sadness, but of happiness and joy that she has not felt in a while. And, oh, she didn't want it to end. Not so quickly, at least.

She opens her eyes when Oliver pulls back, sighing with content and smiling that smile of his down at her. Felicity stares up at him, wondering if this was real, and waiting. Oh, yes, she was waiting for the words that she now finally understood he wanted to say. What she wanted him to say. What they both needed to hear and say.

"Felicity," Oliver starts, pausing, taking a deep breath. "Know that I have not said this to anyone else since I've gotten off that island and had come home."

Felicity swallowed, but her throat and mouth were still dry from the confession that he just given. "I can't take this anymore, please just _**tell**_ me!"

Oliver quietly laughs, smiling, "I…I _**love**_ you."

Felicity sighs, moving her hands from his writs to the front of his jacket. "About damn time!" she muttered before slamming her own lips against his.

Oliver, smiling against her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, taking over the kiss once more. Felicity didn't mind, there was plenty of time to take over the kisses that she knew were going to be in the future, and she planned to make sure that each and every one of those will happen. And then some. Oliver pulled back, placing his forehead against hers, smiling just as wide as she was, no doubt.

"Oh, I love Diggle!" Felicity muttered, before realizing what she had said. "I mean, I love him in a _**very**_ platonic way, I mean! Not like the way I do you, but more like a brother, who loves to interfere and push stubborn, ex-billionaire-turn-super-hero to finally admit that he's wrong and stupid all at the same time. And whatever comes our way, we'll tackle it _**together**_! No more doing things solo and no more keeping things from me just so you can keep me safe! If this is going to happen, you're going to have to open up and not hold anything back! I know you want me to be safe and not get hurt, but you have to remember that I knew what I was signing up for and I've already had my fair share of getting hurt, but that's just part of what we do."

Oliver kissed her, quieting her down, before pulling back, chuckling. "Well, at least I know how to stop your babbling."

Felicity playfully glared at him, pushing at his shoulder. "It won't work _**all**_ the time!" she and Oliver stared each other down, before she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, it would, but it doesn't mean that I'll always like it!"

"Duly noted," Oliver said, chuckling. "Come on, let's go eat somewhere and we'll talk about what you've just said."

"How about we grab something and head back to my place?" she grinned up at him, biting her lower lip. "I'll even let you sleep on the bed, if you like."

Oliver barked a laugh, letting her go so she can grab her purse and phone. As they walked alongside each other to the elevators, he took her hand and interlaced their fingers. She glanced up at him, smiling shyly, Oliver smiling back. Despite all that he said and all that was to come, they were in this together and Felicity was _**not**_ planning of letting whatever this was go any time soon. Even when Oliver wanted it to.

"I guess the saying is true." Felicity suddenly said, the both of them walking into the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

Oliver frowned, staring down at her. "And what's that?"

"That nobody wants to be alone." Felicity tells him, looking up at him with a smile.

Oliver smiled back and leaned down, capturing her lips in a quick, sweet kiss. "Yeah, it's true." he whispered before kissing her again, the doors finally closing on them.


	2. This Love

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorites and the reviews, I'm sure this was how **_**EVERYONE**_** wanted the episode to end, but of course the Arrow Writers just **_**LOVES**_** to torture us Olicity fans! Lol as for the Guest that left the review about Cutter being Cupid, I know that was her, but I used her surname just because team Arrow didn't really associate Cupid to Cutter, despite that that's what she told them. Anyways, sorry for the late update, I had homework yesterday and I had to turn that in before the deadline. So, please enjoy Oliver's POV! :-) And Taylor Swift's song, **_**This Love**_**, is the reason for the title and why I thought it was perfect for Oliver's side of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they belong to their own creators.**

**This Love**

"**This Love is good,**

**This Love is bad,**

**This Love is a life back from the dead,**

**These hands had to let it go free,**

**And this Love came back to me."**

**-Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I just…I just want her to be happy." Oliver tells his friend, his brother.<strong>_

_**Diggle shakes his head, looking at his friend with a knowing smile. "If that were true, you'd be with her man."**_

Oliver frowned, thinking over what Diggle had just said. And, damn it, he was right. So he pushed off the chair, grabbed his leather jacket and ran up the stairs that took him to the alley. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Felicity, or more like _**how**_ he was going to say it, but it needed to be said. Parking in front of his old company was odd, but he ignored that and ran inside, going straight to the elevators. Never in his life has he been this impatient for the ride to move quickly. He should have taken the stairs!

Finally, the doors opened and Oliver quickened his steps to his office–_**old**_ office, it was Felicity's office now–and came to an abrupt halt, his heart breaking at the sight before him. He felt his entire world tilt upside down, knowing that he was too late. Inside the office stood Ray Palmer, the man who had stolen his family's company from under him, and the woman he loved in a beautiful blue dress that just…complemented her. Oliver cursed himself inside his head of having waited so long to get to Felicity.

Swallowing, he was about to turn and walk away, to finally let her be happy, but she caught sight of him and called out his name, looking both confused and concern. Oliver cleared his throat, which had suddenly gone dry, walking further into the office. It took some effort, but he looked away from Felicity and over to Palmer, nodding his greeting before staring solely at Felicity. Her fearful look, however, made him smile to let her know that everyone was well and that there was no danger.

Oliver hoped to change her look whenever he comes to see her, because there will be a day that when he comes to see her it was due to him _**wanting**_ to see _**her**_, not because of any danger and they need her help.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have called first." was what he said, hating that his voice sounded slightly raw with emotion.

"No, no, you're fine." Palmer tells him quickly, smiling, before he walked over to Felicity. "But I do need take this back tonight." he laughed.

Oliver felt his shoulders tense back as Felicity turned her back to Palmer–the dress that was cut low enough to show her back–lifting her hair out of the way so he can take off the expensive necklace from her neck. He watched as Felicity quickly turned back around, staring solely at him, seeing how nervous she was. Though he had to wonder why as they've been around each other for over three years now.

"Well, then, I'll just be on my way and Felicity, thank you for tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Palmer told Felicity, waiting for her respond.

Oliver had to hide his grin when Felicity didn't hear what Palmer had just said, only staring at her. Palmer looked away from Felicity and over to him, and then back again. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, turning slightly, holding the delicate, and expensive necklace in his hands, not knowing what to do or say as it seemed that he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"So…I'll just be going, then. Excuse me."

Oliver pushed his hands into the front pockets of his jean pockets, feeling his own nervousness start to rise once again. He hated feeling nervous, it's an emotion that he hasn't felt in a _**very**_ long time. Of course, Oliver shouldn't be so nervous, this was Felicity, after all! His sweet, gentle, kind, and caring Felicity.

"You shouldn't be nervous, you're Oliver Queen after all! As well as the Arrow! There's no one else around but me, and I'm just plain Felicity, IT genius."

Oliver frowned at her, wondering why she would think as just a plain woman when she really wasn't! Felicity is an extraordinary woman that was just so…ordinary! He was so lucky to have met her when he entered her office with that laptop full of bullet holes. It was also his right decision to go to her when his mother shot him…after doing a bit of background check and a bit of stalking that is.

"You're _**not**_ just plain Felicity to me, Felicity." Oliver suddenly said, walking slowly towards her. "You are more than what I deserve."

Which was the truth. She was more than he _**ever**_ deserved, especially after all that he's done both in the five years he was away and the three years he's been back. Felicity was his rock his…normal. They may not have a normal life, but they sure as hell can try! He watched as Felicity's eyes went wide, her beautifully painted mouth making an O shape, as her face went red. He loved surprising her and hoped to do so in the future.

"Oh, I _**so**_ did not mean to say that out loud."

Oliver smiles, a grin that he only reserved for her. Always for her. "I know, but I'm glad you did. At least I know a little of what it is that you're thinking right now."

Which was the truth. He wasn't sure what it was that she was thinking, so anything that she says out loud to what she was thinking was very appreciative. Sometimes he thought that they were from the same pod when it came to their emotions–when it matters the most, at least.

"Why do you want to know what I'm thinking?" Felicity asked, Oliver seeing that she was still confused as to why he was there.

"Because despite what you had heard me tell Cutter, there was something that Diggle told me tonight." he told her, stopping before her, itching to touch her.

Oliver can see her heart was beating quickly from the vein on her throat and couldn't help his own heart to beat just as fast alongside with hers. As well as wanting to run his lips, teeth, and tongue along her throat.

"What's that?" she asked quietly, breathlessly.

"That I needed to tell you what needs to be said…before it was too late." he started, taking out his hands from his pockets to take hold of her face.

He let his thumbs brush over her cheeks, loving how smooth it was against his calloused thumbs. Yes, this is what he wanted to do, and hopefully, if she still wants him, some more. Before Felicity can say anything, Oliver swopped down and kissed her. Kissing her like his life depended it–which was very likely at that moment! He felt her grip at his wrists, kissing him back just as hungry, making Oliver wish that they were somewhere private. Then he felt the tears and Oliver pulled back, wiping at the wetness that he hoped wasn't from regretting of kissing him. Oliver wasn't sure if he could take another rejection.

He watched Felicity open her eyes and he smiled that smile as she sighed with content. As Felicity stared up at him he saw that she didn't want the kiss to end so quickly, as well as wondering if this was all real. Now she was waiting for him. Waiting to say what she's been waiting for him to say. What they both needed to hear and say out loud. He felt slightly pressure because he wanted to keep her safe, but if he was honest with himself he can at least try to be Oliver Queen and have a _**somewhat**_ normal life just with her.

"Felicity," Oliver starts, pausing, taking a deep breath so he can get his thoughts together. "Know that I have not said this to anyone else since I've gotten off that island and had come home."

He saw Felicity swallow, waiting impatiently. "I can't take this anymore, please just _**tell**_ me!"

Oliver quietly laughs, smiling. This was one of the other things as to why he loved her. "I…I _**love**_ you."

Felicity sighs, moving her hands from his writs to the front of his jacket. "About damn time!" she muttered before slamming her own lips against his.

Oliver was slightly surprised but smiled against her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her back, taking over the kiss. He wouldn't mind her taking over the kiss, in the future, but for now he was content in taking charge, until they were alone. He pulled back, placing his forehead against hers, smiling just as wide as she was, no doubt, and just as happy. Yes, they were both happy and, to him, free and just…_**Oliver**_.

"Oh, I love Diggle!" Felicity muttered, before realizing what she had said. "I mean, I love him in a _**very**_ platonic way, I mean! Not like the way I do you, but more like a brother, who loves to interfere and push stubborn, ex-billionaire-turn-super-hero to finally admit that he's wrong and stupid all at the same time. And whatever comes our way, we'll tackle it _**together**_! No more doing things solo and no more keeping things from me just so you can keep me safe! If this is going to happen, you're going to have to open up and not hold anything back! I know you want me to be safe and not get hurt, but you have to remember that I knew what I was signing up for and I've already had my fair share of getting hurt, but that's just part of what we do."

Although he loved her babbling, Oliver swopped down and kissed her to stop her from talking any further. He pulled back, chuckling. "Well, at least I know how to stop your babbling."

Felicity playfully glared at him, pushing at his shoulder. "It won't work _**all**_ the time!" she and Oliver stared each other down, before she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, it would, but it doesn't mean that I'll always like it!"

"Duly noted," Oliver said, chuckling. "Come on, let's go eat somewhere and we'll talk about what you've just said."

"How about we grab something and head back to my place?" she grinned up at him, biting her lower lip. Oh, how Oliver wanted to bite that lip himself! "I'll even let you sleep on the bed, if you like."

Oliver barked a laugh at her words, letting her go so she can grab her purse and phone. As they walked alongside each other to the elevators, he reached over to take her hand and interlaced their fingers. She glanced up at him, smiling shyly, Oliver smiling back. Despite all that he said and all that was to come, they were in this together and Oliver prayed that he doesn't mess this up!

Of course, it certainly was worth it. This love was truly good and bad, but after Felicity let him go, he was able to go right back to her…for the both of them to be happy.

"I guess the saying is true." Felicity suddenly said, the both of them walking into the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

Oliver frowned down at her curiously. "And what's that?"

"That nobody wants to be alone." Felicity tells him, looking up at him with a smile.

Oliver smiled back and leaned down, capturing her lips in a quick, sweet kiss. "Yeah, it's true." he whispered before kissing her again, the doors finally closing on them.


End file.
